I Found You
by Ren-chan Hanami
Summary: Kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi, itu sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya seperti ditusuk ribuan—bahkan jutaan panah berapi. Aku tadi ingin menyerah, karena berpikir tidak dapat bertemu dengannya lagi./"Ingat Levi, saat dirimu ingin mati, ingatlah bagaimana semua Manusia yang mati tapi ingin hidup."/Rivetra(LevixPetra)/Oneshoot/Mind to RnR?


Aku kembali keruanganku. Ya, ekspedisi kali ini sangat melelahkan dan sangat menyedihkan. Bagaimana tidak, korban dari ekspedisi keluar dinding ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Terlebih lagi, beberapa mayat tidak dapat ditemukan dan yang lainnya harus ditinggalkan begitu saja. Tidak ada mayat yang pulang hari ini, aku tau rasa kecewa para keluarga mereka.

Karena aku juga merasakan kekecewaan dan kesedihan itu. Aku melihat semua prajurit mati dihadapanku, salah satunya adalah _dirinya. _Orang yang paling berharga bagiku, orang yang selalu ada disisi ku..

"Petra..." ya itu namanya. Dia Petra Ral, atau lebih sering dipanggil Petra. Aku melihat mayatnya secara jelas, darah yang bercucuran diwajah hingga ke rambut indahnya itu.

Bahkan aku sempat mengambil lambang **Sayap Kebebasan **miliknya. Aku merogoh kantungku, ya aku masih menyimpan lambang itu sampai sekarang. Aku meremas lambang itu.

Sialan raksasa wanita itu, akan kubunuh kalau aku bertemu lagi dengannya! Tapi, menurut Armin dia adalah seorang _Titanshifter, _manusia yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk berubah menjadi raksasa.

Sama halnya seperti Eren, tsk. Kalau aku bertemu dengan manusia itu, aku akan membunuhnya tanpa ampun. Aku akan membalaskan semua dendam Prajurit yang telah gugur dan dendam Petra..

**I Found You  
**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama  
Warning : OOC, Alur tidak jelas, Spoilers, Typo?, Levi's POV.  
**Terinspirasi dari eps. 21-22 dengan beberapa perubahan.  
Pair : Levi A. x Petra.R [Rivetra]  
Don't Like, Don't read!**

* * *

**TOK TOK**

"Masuk." ucapku dingin. Pintu kayu itu terbuka, menampakkan dua orang yang berambut pirang dan kecoklatan. Oh, itu hanya Erwin dan Eren. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Tanpa basa-basi, mereka langsung duduk dan berbicara. "Tumben sekali kau berdiam disini, Levi?" tanya Erwin. "Tsk, pertanyaan macam apa itu?" balasku padanya.

Erwin tertawa, sial bisa-bisanya dia tertawa disaat aku sedang merasakan hampa. "Sudah, jangan terlalu banyak basa-basi. Tujuanmu kesini apa?" ujarku tegas.

Erwin berdehem, mencoba memberhentikan tawanya. "Baiklah, kami telah mengidentifikasi orang yang diduga sebagai raksasa wanita. Ucapan Erwin membuat Eren terkejut. Jadi, bocah ini belum tahu apapun dari Erwin.

"Jadi, kali ini kita akan menangkapnya." lanjut Erwin. Bagus, ini adalah saat yang kutunggu-tunggu. "Aku akan memanggil beberapa orang untuk ikut dalam operasi penangkapan ini. Biar ku panggilkan sebentar."

Erwin berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan keluar. Kini, tinggal aku dan si bocah titan ini. "**H-Heichou..**" ujarnya pelan, aku tidak menjawab. "Aku minta maaf karena aku membuat pilihan yang salah."

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui masa depan." jawabku singkat. Dia tertunduk, "Tapi, kalau saja saat itu aku membuat keputusan yang benar.."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka tanpa ketukan, tampak Erwin dengan beberapa orang. "Ka-Kalian..." gumam Eren. "Mereka adala orang-orang yang akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam operasi ini."

Pilihan Erwin tidak buruk, dia membawa Mikasa, Armin, dan Jean. Yah, yang kutahu mereka merupakan prajurit-prajurit yang lumayan kuat dan cerdas. Kini, mereka semua duduk.

Erwin segera menjelaskan rencananya, "Operasinya dimulai besok lusa. Lokasinya di Stohess, dimana kita akan melewati rute menuju pengadilan kerajaan. Kita harus mempertaruhkan segalanya dalam operasi ini."

"Lalu? Strategi seperti apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanyaku. Erwin membuka peta, dan mulai menunjukkan strategi-strateginya. "Saat kita melewati Stohess, Eren akan jadi umpan untuk menggiring target ke terowongan ini."

"Jika kau berhasil membawanya kedalam, bahkan saat dia berubah dia takkan punya cukup ruang untuk mengerahkan kekuatannya. Tapi, jika dia berubah sebelum memasuki terowongan, kami bergantung padamu."

Semua tampak memperhatikan dengan serius. Aku kenal Erwin, dia adalah orang yang mampu membuat strategi dan rencana yang sempurna. "Baik. Tapi, apakah anda yakin bahwa targetnya ada di Stohess?" tanya Eren.

"Ya, dia anggota Pasukan Militer. Armin yang mengetahuinya." Eren membulatkan matanya, "Dia mungkin mantan teman kadetmu dari pasukan 104." Eren seperti tak percaya, "Tu-tunggu! Dari pasukan 104..."

Erwin menatap Eren dengan serius, "Nama wanita yang dicurigai sebagai raksasa wanita adalah... **Annie Leonhardt.**" Aku tertegun, apa yang tadi barusan Erwin bilang?

Annie Leonhardt? Perempuan berambut pirang itu? "A-Apa?! Apa kau yakin tidak salah, Armin?!" cih, bocah ini buang-buang waktu saja. "Tidak, aku sangat yakin."

"Aku mengerti, bocah. Lalu, apa kau punya bukti lain?" tanyaku disela-sela pembicaraan mereka. Armin menggeleng, "Menurutku, raksasa wanita itu memang mirip dengan Annie." ucap Mikasa.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bilang begitu?! Bagaimana kalau itu bukan, Annie?!" tanya Eren setengah berteriak. "Kalau itu bukan Annie, maka dia akan dibebaskan dari kecurigaan." jawab Mikasa.

Eren ingin berbicara, tapi segera dipotong oleh Mikasa. Cih, kenapa bocah-bocah ini malah berdebat. "Eren, setelah mendengar kalau mungkin Annie adalah raksasa wanita, apakah kau ingat sesuatu?"

Eren terdiam, sepertinya dia sedang mencoba mengingat kembali pertarungannya dengan raksasa wanita bajingan itu. "Apa dia, menggunakan gaya bertarung Annie?"

Kurasa aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi biarlah, kalau dengan begini berarti bisa membunuh raksasa wanita itu aku tidak keberatan untuk mendengarkan mereka.

"Kau juga tahu itu. Annie adalah raksasa wanita." Eren kembali duduk, ya syukurlah sekarang bisa lebih tenang. Aku juga bosan mendengar ocehan bocah-bocah ini.

Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan pada kalian apa saja yang kami debatkan saat ini, karena itu hal yang panjang dan sangat membosankan. Argh, Rasanya aku ingin segera pergi keluar dinding.

**Untuk apa?**

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya seperti itu. Ya, entahlah. Firasatku mengatakan kalau Petra masih hidup, silahkan kalian katakan aku gila. Aku tidak perduli. Karena kenyataannya, firasatku merasakan detak jantung Petra.

**BRAK!**

Dinding ruanganku berhasil retak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku yang memukulnya. Aku tidak perduli kalau nanti aku akan dimarahi Erwin jika ruanganku hancur lebur.

Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku, memukul dinding itu lumayan melelahkan dan menyakitkan. Tapi, rasa sakit dihatiku lebih parah. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan saat kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga dihidup kalian?

Mungkin semua orang yang melihatku, menganggapku tidak memiliki perasaan karena ekspresiku yang tidak pernah berubah. Tapi, kalau kau teliti lebih dalam lagi. Hatiku saat ini sedang ditusuk ribuan—bahkan Jutaan panah berapi.

Tiba-tiba pintu kayu diruanganku terbuka. Cih, seperti biasa. Yang masuk adalah orang yang tidak pernah mengetuk pintu, kecuali tadi. "Kau kenapa, Levi?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Erwin." jawabku dingin dan aku langsung duduk dikursi. Erwin masuk tanpa seizinku, ah lagipula itu memang hal biasa. "Ada apa lagi? Kalau kau ingin membicarakan soal Raksasa wanita lagi, aku janji aku akan keluar dan membunuhnya saat ini."

"Bukan. Bukan itu, aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku, "Bertanya apa lagi?" tumben sekali dia mengunjungiku malam-malam begini hanya untuk bertanya?

"Apa kau... sedang merindukan Petra?" aku tersentak. Si pirang ini, apakah dia seorang ahli membaca pikiran? Kenapa dia tahu yang kupikirkan? "Tsk. Lalu kenapa?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Levi, aku tahu perasaanmu itu... Kau pasti merindukannya 'kan?" aku hanya diam tak sanggup menjawab. "Ayolah, Levi. Semua itu terbaca jelas diwajahmu." Sial, ternyata dia menyadarinya.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa semua itu salah?" tanyaku singkat. Dia menggeleng, "Tidak itu tidak salah. Pertanyaanku berhubungan dengan Petra." jawabnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu, Levi. Kau jatuh cinta pada Petra. Semua tahu itu, dilihat dari caramu melihatnya, dan memperhatikannya—" aku memotong pembicaraan si alis tebal ini, "Tidak perlu repot-repot bicara. Cepat, ke inti."

"Ya, baiklah. Jadi, apakah kau ingat sesuatu saat mayat Petra dilempar dari atas pedati? Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?" Bagus, dia membuatku harus mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

Aku berdecih, dasar. Dia memang tega padaku, kenapa harus menyuruhku mengingat semua ingatan kelam itu? "Sampai sekarang pun aku merasakannya." jawabku.

Erwin menepuk pundakku perlahan, "Perasaan seperti apa?" tanya Erwin lagi. Cih, orang ini banyak tanya ya. "Entahlah, aku seperti merasakan bahwa dia masih hidup."

Aku berdiri dan menatap jendelaku, mendapati barisan bintang indah dan bulan purnama yang sangat terang. "Kalau begitu, kau benar." ucapan Erwin membuatku terkejut.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Apa maksudmu? Lagipula, itu tidak mungkin! Aku melihat mayatnya secara jelas!" bantahku. "Levi, tidak semua mayat mati." aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Erwin.

"Seseorang yang memiliki perasaan pada orang lain, pasti akan merasakan setiap detak jantung dan nafas orang yang dicintainya. Kau ingat? Eren pernah ditelan oleh raksasa. Mikasa, yang punya perasaan padanya merasa bahwa ia masih hidup. Dan ternyata, itu benar 'kan?"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, perasaanku memang berkata Petra masih hidup. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara degup jantungnya, suara nafasnya. Aku tidak tahu itu ilusi atau bukan.

Aku yang masih terdiam kemudian tersadar setelah Erwin menepuk pundakku—untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan senyuman aneh, dia berkata "Pergilah. Dia menunggumu."

* * *

Aku melaju dengan kudaku melintasi berbagai pepohonan yang ada. Raksasa-raksasa jelek itu yang lalu lalang tadi, sudah kuhabisi tanpa ampun. Aku masih ingat tempat Petra tergeletak.

Aku yakin dia belum dimakan oleh para raksasa meskipun ia bangun saat itu juga. Kau tahu, dia itu perempuan pintar yang tidak akan tinggal diam saja. Meskipun dia tidak menggunakan Manuver, aku yakin dia pasti selamat.

Aku mendapati beberapa mayat yang tergeletak berjauhan, benar. Ini memang mayat-mayat tadi pagi. Aku menyusuri mayat-mayat itu, sial disini sudah seperti ruang mayat dengan bau busuk yang menyengat.

Aku harus bersyukur, para Raksasa tidak ada yang datang kesini. Sehingga aku bisa melakukan pencarian Petra tanpa gangguan, meskipun aku masih ingin membunuh banyak raksasa.

**"Orang yang menyayangi orang lain, pasti akan merasakan darimana asal sebuah suara degup jantung atau nafas orang yang disayanginya. Jadi, semakin jantungmu berdebar, itu tandanya kau semakin dekat dengannya." **

Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, aku benci mengakui ini. Tapi, terima kasih untuk Erwin, akhirnya aku bisa keluar dinding sendirian—hanya untuk mencari Petra dan membawanya kembali pulang.

Kau tahu, Erwin sengaja menyuruh para penjaga untuk membuka gerbang dengan alasan aku ingin menyelamatkan seseorang yang kusayangi. Tsk, itu alasan aneh tapi untunglah mereka percaya.

Walau mereka sempat tertawa terbahak-bahak saking tidak percaya. Cih, mungkin mereka terlalu banyak meminum bir. Kalau saja tidak ditahan Erwin, mungkin mereka sudah kupenggal.

Aku mendecih karena tak kunjung mendapatkan Petra, "Hn, sebenarnya dimana dia?" aku terus memperhatikan sekelilingku dengan seksama. Dibelakang, kudaku mengikuti.

Apa aku sudah bilang, bahwa saat mayatnya tergeletak aku melihat sekilas senyuman manis diwajahnya itu? Kalian bisa bilang aku tak punya otak karena berpikiran seperti itu.

Tapi aku sangat yakin, itu memang sebuah senyuman tulus. Sial, harusnya aku mundur dan pergi menyelamatkannya saat itu juga. Sayangnya, ini adalah wilayah terbuka. Sulit untuk bertarung disini.

Aku berlutut lemas, jujur aku sudah kehabisan tenaga. Apa mungkin, aku tidak akan bertemu Petra lagi? Aku merasakan jantungku semakin berdebar, tapi aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Petra.

Aku melepaskan Manuver-3D ku dan berjalan menjauhi alat itu. Aku terduduk lemas, seperti orang yang ingin berakhir hidupnya. Dan itu, memang yang akan kulakukan sekarang.

**"Ingat Levi, saat dirimu ingin mati, ingatlah bagaimana semua Manusia yang mati tapi ingin hidup." **

Cih, aku tahu itu Erwin! Tapi, apa peduliku?! Aku sudah tidak berguna lagi! Percuma menjadi Prajurit Terkuat yang menjadi harapan umat manusia, sedangkan untuk melindungi Petra dan Squadku saja aku tidak bisa.

**TAP**

Aku menghela nafas, "Maaf Erwin. Aku tidak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi." kepalaku tertunduk dan mataku terpejam. Aku juga seorang manusia, dan semua manusia punya rasa takut akan kematian.

Aku juga merasakan ketakutan itu. Tapi, cukup aku sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit ini. Bahkan menangis pun aku tidak sanggup, karena aku memang kapten yang buruk.

**TAP**

Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Raksasa yang mulai mendekatiku. Aku bersumpah, kali ini aku tidak akan membunuhnya tapi membiarkannya memakanku.

**TAP**

Raksasa itu semakin dekat, dan dekat. Aku tidak perduli tampang jelek raksasa itu, bahkan untuk melihatnya aku tak mampu. Aku hanya ingin raksasa itu menerkam kepalaku.

**TAP**

"Selamat tinggal, Dunia."

**SLASH!**

"Hei, raksasa jelek. Apa kau sedang diet?" tanyaku. Mataku masih terpejam, hening. Tidak ada jawaban, bahkan tidak ada raungan dari raksasa itu. Aku juga sudah tidak merasakan getaran ditanah lagi.

Cih, kenapa raksasa ini lama sekali? Apa yang terjadi padanya disana? Mati? Cukup aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku akan membuka mata sekarang. Tepat saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat raksasa itu.

Raksasa setinggi lima belas meter itu, adalah raksasa yang ingin memakanku tadi. Aku yakin akan hal itu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia malah terbaring tak berdaya dengan asap yang keluar dari tubuhnya?

"Siapa yang membunuhnya?" tanyaku tak percaya. "Ini aneh. Kenapa bisa?" aku masih bertanya-tanya. Baiklah, ini raksasa pertama yang ada disini. Dan kurasa, belum ada raksasa lain lagi.

Dan aku pergi menyadari sesuatu, "Kudaku. Dimana dia?" aku memperhatikan sekeliling, dan aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kuda atau apapun. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi disini?

**DEG!**

Aku memegang dada sebelah kiriku, jantungku. Itu jantungku yang sedang berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Aku kembali teringat kata-kata Erwin, "Mungkinkah..."

Aku melebarkan mataku, dan terlihatlah seseorang menunggangi kuda yang tak lain adalah kudaku. Seseorang yang amat kukenal, manik madunya, rambut Jingga nya, dan—

"**Heichou!**" —suara lembutnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu memang dia. "Pet...ra." aku tak sanggup menahan air mataku, mungkin ini pertama kalinya kalian melihat aku menangis.

Tapi, memang hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. "**Heichou!**" dia turun dari kudanya—yang sebenarnya adalah kudaku. Aku berdiri, dan langsung berlari kearahnya.

Aku memeluknya. Aku tahu, saat ini dia sedang mebelalakkan matanya karena tidak percaya. Tapi, apa peduliku. Aku sudah mendapatkannya kembali, dan ini nyata. Bukan halusinasi anehku lagi.

"**H-Heichou! **A-Ada apa?" tanyanya perlahan. Aku melepaskan pelukanku, tapi masih memegan pundaknya. "**Heichou? **Kau menangis? A-apa kau terluka?" Petra, tidak ada waktu untuk semua pertanyaan itu!

"Petra, katakan padaku! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apakah ini tidak mimpi? Kau tidak benar-benar mati 'kan? Ceritakan padaku!" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Dia tersenyum, "Baik. Akan kuceritakan."

* * *

"Begitu ya." gumamku. Petra sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku, "Aku perlu berterima kasih padamu, karena tidak meninggalkanku dan telah membunuh raksasa bodoh itu."

Petra mengangguk, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa **Heichou **keluar dinding malam-malam begini?" tanya Petra padaku. Aku memandang langit malam yang bertaburan bintang.

Untuk saat ini, aku bersyukur tidak ada raksasa yang mendekat. Mungkin, Tuhan sengaja menjauhkan mereka agar tidak mengangguku yang baru saja bertemu orang yang kukira tidak akan kutemukan lagi.

"...Untuk mencarimu." jawabku singkat, tampak Petra membulatkan matanya. "Me-Mencariku?" aku meliriknya, kulihat pipinya sudah memerah. Oh ayolah, jangan semalu itu Petra.

"Ta-tapi untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menghela nafas, "Kau bilang saat kau bangun, kau sudah berada disini. Apa kau tidak ingat hal lainnya?" Ia nampak kecewa karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tapi, akhirnya ia menjawab juga. "Ya, aku ingat saat aku tertendang oleh raksasa wanita itu—" aku menaikkan salah satu alisku. Kalau dia ingat itu, berarti dia memang bukan orang palsu.

"—Aku saat itu terdiam, rasanya sangat sakit. Tiba-tiba, semuanya berubah jadi gelap. Dan saat aku bangun, aku sudah berada disini. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Mungkin, aku diberi kesempatan satu kali lagi oleh Tuhan."

"Aku juga merasakan hal itu."

"Eh?"

"Aku juga merasa, kalau kau masih hidup."

"Be-Benarkah, **Heichou?**"

"Kau pikir, aku akan berbohong?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu! La-lagipula, kenapa **Heichou **bisa merasakan hal itu?"

"...Karena aku punya perasaan spesial padamu."

"A-Apa?!" Wajahnya sudah semerah syal milik Mikasa. Kenapa harus bertingkah seperti itu, bukankah menyatakan cinta merupakan hal biasa? Aku langsung berdiri dari dudukku.**  
**

Aku berdiri menghadap Petra dan mengulurkan tanganku didepannya, "Sekarang kita pulang, kau mau 'kan, Petra?" aku dapat melihat matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Aku langsung menaiki kudaku, aku membantu Petra untuk naik pula. "Anu.. **Heichou? **Maaf, tadi aku menggunakan Manuvermu untuk membunuh raksasa itu—" kali ini, kami sudah dalam perjalanan kembali ke dinding.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pegang saja, dulu." potongku. "Ta-Tapi **Heichou! **A-Aku belum membersihkan noda darahnya!" ucap Petra. "Tsk. Kalau begitu, sepulang nanti kau harus mencucinya. Setidaknya, jadi latihanmu untuk menjadi istri yang baik."

"E-Eh?" Hei, Petra. Kau sudah lupa kalau aku tadi bilang aku memiliki perasaan spesial padamu? Itu artinya aku tidak akan segan-segan menikahimu. "Kau akan jadi Istriku nanti. Maka dari itu, kau harus latihan."

Dia tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, **Levi Heichou!**" pandanganku masih menuju kedepan. "Kau tahu, kita besok akan membunuh raksasa wanita. Kau akan ikut 'kan?" aku tahu dia mengangguk, "Tentu saja! Sebagai squad **Levi Heichou, **aku pasti ikut!"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, ini senyuman pertamaku semenjak aku lahir. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan punggungku seperti ditindih. Aku menoleh kebelakang, "Dia tidur." gumamku.

Petra juga memelukku dengan kedua tangannya itu, aku pun menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. "Saat kita melaksanakan pembantaian raksasa wanita, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terbunuh lagi, Petra."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N : **Halo, fandom SnK! *tebar bunga*

Akhirnya aku bisa menulis fanfic lagi difandom ini. *menangis terharu* aku sangat senang karena bisa menulis kembali fanfic difandom ini. Sesuai janjiku, aku membawa pair Rivetra disini!

Mungkin untuk fandom ini, aku akan lebih banyak menulis fanfic tentang EreMika dan Rivetra saja. Tapi, kalau kedapatan ide aku akan buat untuk pair lainnya! Pastinya yang tidak bertentangan dengan OTPku~ /dilempar

Aku akui, disini Levi nya OOC++ **Gomenasai! **Karena ini satu-satunya jalan agar ficnya nyambung XD /dihajar. Ah, aku sangat berharap semua yang ada di fic ini dikabulkan oleh Isayama-sensei T.T

...Karena aku ingin melihat Rivetra bersama! Seandainya, Petra memang dihidupkan kembali aku akan tebar bunga disepanjang rumah! /gak gitu.

Akhir kata, Review please? review kalian akan sangat berguna bagiku! Sebagai penyemangat dan pembangun(?) motivasi! Semua kritik dan saran aku terima! Kalau begitu, aku akhiri dulu!

Sampai bertemu di fanfic lainnya! *lempar air* /ditendang.

**Salam,**

**Ferren.**

* * *

Balasan Review :

momo : uhuk, iya Ereri/Riren sudah sangat meraja lela difandom SnK. Sampe bosen ngeliatnya, www. Suka EreMika juga? Sini aku pelukkkk /gak. Ah, aku juga suka AruAni, meskipun lebih ke BertAni! /gak tanya. Ngomong-ngomong, EruHan itu siapa? /belum pernah dengar. Iya, semoga Petra dihidupin lagi deh! Pokoknya berdoa saja untuk kemunculan dia kembali! Yosh, arigatou buat reviewnya!


End file.
